


Saturn Ascendant

by nirejseki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, spoilers for 1.15 at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kronos finds himself a partner. </p><p>Based on a tumblr prompt for Coldwave waking up with amnesia au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturn Ascendant

They say only the strongest survive the induction process.

Even fewer of them survive with their thought process intact; most of them turn into mindless goats, following the orders of the stronger ones. Survival of the fittest, to best serve the Time Masters’ needs.

Kronos is older, more experienced, and he’s never needed any help on any of his missions. He’s never _wanted_ any help on any of his missions, had bristled every time the Hunters had been assigned to back him up, had quietly sabotaged a ‘partner’ or two because he sure as hell didn’t need it. The frozen rage in his chest wouldn’t permit him any company in his murderous solitude.

So he had no idea why he’d forcefully requisitioned one of the newbies, of all people, to come with him on his newest mission. 

It wasn’t even a _difficult_ mission: some alchemist back in early 1500s Italy was developing time travel technology a bit too early and the Time Masters suspected interference from the future. Kronos could do this sort of thing in his _sleep_.

But nope, here he was, harassing the administrative staff to get the new guy up to speed and armed and out the door. 

“He’s not even fully done with his training –” one of the stupid secretaries grouses.

“I don’t care,” Kronos says, taking a step forward. “And if I were you, I wouldn’t care too much either – or did you like the 2110s so much that you’d like me to go pay you a visit back then?”

The guy gulps and his hands move faster. “I’ll have him set up within the hour, Kronos,” he promises quickly. The rumors about Kronos having defeated the Pilgrim in open battle have clearly spread this far. “I can’t guarantee anything about how compliant he’ll be, or how much of his mind is left intact from the induction process.”

Kronos grunts.

For some reason, he just can’t picture this particular newbie as a mindless goat like the other newbies. It’s just not computing. Maybe something about the guy’s face.

He also can’t really picture the guy being particularly compliant, which would normally tick him the hell off; he’s the sole master of his ship. But this guy – well. Maybe not being compliant will make him less irritating.

Maybe Kronos will finally be able to figure out why he can’t seem to bring himself to leave the Vanishing Point without him.

“What’s his name?” Kronos demands.

“Saturn.”

Kronos nods. It seems appropriate, somehow.

An hour later, the doors of his timeship slide open and the heavy, metallic clank of a Hunter’s boot sounds at the door. 

Kronos looks up from where he’s entering in coordinates – 1504, northern Italy, some inventor’s workshop. 

The new guy’s armor is lighter in color than his, more of a slate grey. It matches his eyes. He’s got his helmet under one arm and he’s armed to the teeth with standard Hunter armor; he’ll adjust it more to his tastes as time goes on and he learns what he likes to use. The induction process doesn’t leave much behind, but muscle memory persists, and everyone’s got their own preferences. 

“Saturn,” Kronos greets, standing up and using the inch or so he has over the guy to loom. Better to establish which one of them is the boss early on.

“Kronos,” Saturn says, inclining his head respectfully. Good; he’s not as uncompliant as Kronos had been warned he’d be. Maybe he’s saving it up.

“Prep yourself on the mission,” Kronos orders, gesturing at the console. “We’re going to head to a time pocket first; I want to put you through your paces, see how good you are so that I can figure out how we’ll work together.”

“Understood,” Saturn says crisply, going over to the console, his cape fluttering in his wake. He pauses when he gets there, frowning a little and reaching out his hand to trace the screen.

“Something the matter?” Kronos barks. 

This is normally when he’d shoot his assigned partner for slowing him down. He finds that he doesn’t even have the slightest desire to shoot this guy. 

“1504, northern Italy,” Saturn says, still frowning. “Wasn’t that when and when the Mona Lisa was being painted?”

Kronos blinks and frowns a bit himself. That’s true; it was. But this is non-mission critical information. He opens his mouth to admonish Saturn for the irrelevant chatter.

“Well,” he finds himself saying instead. “If you do well enough on this mission, I’ll consider swinging by and grabbing us a copy.”

Kronos has no idea why he just said that. It’s a breach of a hundred Time Master regulations, even if they only get a copy of the original…

Saturn smiles.

It’s suddenly all worth it.

“Let’s go,” Kronos says, voice low and gruff in an attempt to cover up the way his heart is flopping around weirdly in his chest. “We’ve got a mission to complete.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Saturn says.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a short prompt, but I liked it so much I made its own fic so that I could continue it if I ever got more ideas for it. I don't have any yet, so feel free to send any in; I would love to make this a verse.


End file.
